


Art: Clint's Reading

by sian1359



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint learned how to read the tarot when he was a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celtic Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200347) by [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair). 



[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/sian1359_piece12014rbbmaster_zps9a1236b3.jpg.html)


	2. Card One: The Querant

 

 

**Three of Swords**

Painful separation, heartbreak; though life seems meaningless at the time, recovery can and will occur

 

 

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/threeswords_zps3d550329.jpg.html)


	3. Card Two: The Situation

**High Priestess (Reversed)**

Hidden agendas; you are normally an intuitive person who is connected with your inner self but in recent times you have lost this connection

[ ](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/HIGHPRIESTESS_zpsa542e2c9.jpg.html)


	4. Card Three: The Foundation

The Tower

Disaster, sudden change; any experience that shakes the foundation of your current sense of security and/or forces you to question your strongly-held beliefs, perceptions, attitudes and behaviors

[ ](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/THETOWER_zpsa01c995d.jpg.html)


	5. Card Four: The Recent Past

****

**Hermit (Reversed)**

Isolation, withdrawal; you are ready to explore a reconnection as you have found that you have had long enough on your own

[ ](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/THEHERMIT_zps65da02db.jpg.html)


	6. Card Five: The Current Issues

**Emperor (Reversed)**

Rigidity, excessive control; there is an over-use and abuse of authoritative power surrounding you at this time

[ ](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/emperor_zps49153168.jpg.html)


	7. Card Six: Potential

**Nine of Batons**

Resilience, test of faith; you have the inner resources necessary to overcome any difficulty you encounter, even though it may seem impossible at the time

[ ](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/ninebatons_zpscac1e25a.jpg.html)


	8. Card Seven: Outside Influences

**Three of Pentacles**

Teamwork, initial fulfillment; come together to share their expertise in a way that creates synergy and improved results

[ ](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/threepentacles_zps6777e33a.jpg.html)


	9. Card Eight: Internal Influences

**Death**

Change, transition; the ending of a major phase or aspect of your life that may bring about the beginning of something far more valuable and important

[ ](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/death_zpsb7345636.jpg.html)


	10. Card Nine: Hopes and Fears

**Chariot**

Control, will power; victory and overcoming opposition through your confidence and control

[ ](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/chariot_zpsb8a0d9fa.jpg.html)


	11. Card Ten: The Outcome

**Temperance**

Balance, purpose; work in harmony with others and there is a heightened level of co-operation in your activities with others

[ ](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/TEMPERANCE_zpsd34c04e5.jpg.html)


	12. Misc Additional Cards Created

**Card Back**

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/tarotcardback_zps9c1e1f67.jpg.html)

**The Devil**

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/DEVIL_zps061a87c2.jpg.html)

**The Magician**

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/MAGICIAN_zps1e126c27.jpg.html)

**Ace of Pentacles**

**[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/acepentacles_zps837906ae.jpg.html)**


End file.
